Love Letters
by RowenaSpaceclawWaters
Summary: It began with a simple note, but became so much more.


Darling Sherlock,

Nobody likes a tell tale. Do you ever think that maybe the side of the angels is just as bad as the devil's? You can always trust a dishonest man to be dishonest, but an honest man, well, you just can't tell. Besides, the angels don't truly appreciate you. Sure, they'll clap and cheer but they'll always turn, Sherlock, and they'll turn on you. Why? Because you are different, and nobody likes something they don't understand. You're unpredictable, that scares them, but I understand you Sherlock, truly I do. You would do anything not to be bored. Ordinary people get boring. Don't get the only people who make your life exciting and worth living killed, because then what do you have? You have the angels, the adorable angels. Aren't they sickening? Everyone grows out of their toys, Sherlock; you've got to face the big, bad world someday. And when that day comes, you've got my number, give me a call and we'll see if we don't rule the world.

(I might even let you keep your little pet goldfish)

James Moriarty

Consulting Criminal

* * *

** No.**

**Sherlock Holmes**

**Consulting Detective**

* * *

Dearest Sherlock

Are you sure? Don't you ever get bored?

James Moriarty

Criminal Mastermind

* * *

**Dear Jim**

**Why on earth would I want to commit the murder? It's like peeking at Cluedo.**

**Sherlock Holmes**

**Brilliant Detective**

* * *

Kindest Sherlock,

I get your point but I'm feeling slightly cheated. I did put a lot of effort into writing a lengthy letter and your replies have been short, to say the least. Try harder, please.

J. Moriarty

Extremely clever criminal

* * *

**Since you said please I will make a small effort. I'm not sure what I have to say to you really. It is true I do get bored; however, I don't feel you can relieve me from my boredom by working with me, but in working against me we can have some fun. People will, and have, turned on me but it matters little. People talk, even you must admit that it is a fact, they do little else. If I concerned myself with what people said, I doubt I could sleep at night. You see, Jim, I enjoy impressing them. Admittedly, it isn't a difficult thing to achieve but it is a way to pass the time. We could take over the world easily together but what is the point? What would we do then? We would have beaten everyone and then be back where we started, solving the final problem. Always, until we don't.**

**Sherlock Holmes**

**Cleverer than you**

* * *

Sherlock

I see what you are saying. If that's what you really want, to spend your life performing cheap, simple feats of deduction that any common genius could do. I'm disappointed. I always hoped for something more from you. Okay then, here's a riddle for you. The Baptist is lost in a maze of affections. The key to which is held in your possession.

Have fun,

Jim

Cooler than you

* * *

** Jim**

**Was that supposed to rhyme? Okay, so Baptist, John the Baptist. John, I assume you are referring to John Watson, my pet 'goldfish'. So, John is lost in 'a maze of affections', I assume this means in love but confused about it. And the last bit's easy. The answer to the riddle is John Watson is in love with me. I fail to see the point of that.**

**Sherlock Holmes**

**An altogether better person than you**

* * *

Sherly

John and Sherlock sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Jim, from I.T

Perhaps not as morally good as you, but still much cooler

* * *

**Moriarty,**

**How immature. Was that meant to make me join your side? Anyway, John and I are just friends; actually I'm not even sure if we're that anymore.**

**Sherlock Holmes**

**I can be cool**

* * *

Shezza

Is it because of that wife? Nightmare isn't it, marriage. I don't see the point. I could be your friend, if that's all you want. You deserve to have intelligent conversations with people who understand what you're talking about. Think it over.

Jim

No you can't

* * *

** James**

**Are you serious? Do you want to solve crimes with me?**

**Sherlock**

**I can too**

* * *

Sherlock

I wouldn't go that far but I'd sure like to meet up for little chats every so often. As I am often responsible for the murders you solve, so I think I may have an unfair advantage.

James M.

Can not

* * *

** Moriarty**

**Not everything is about you; I do solve cases you aren't responsible for. But I understand, you are a criminal mastermind, so I suppose solving is just as boring for you as killing is for me. We were made to be enemies. Also, I am enjoying corresponding with you through these letters. I hope you are too.**

**Sherlock**

**Can too**

* * *

Sherzy

Just because we were made to be enemies doesn't mean we have to be.

Jim

Can not

PS: I am enjoying this as well

* * *

** Jim**

**I am so sorry you killed yourself on that rooftop. I love you. I miss you terribly. The guilt I bear each day is crippling and I only did what I did to save my friends. I didn't want to die, and I didn't think you did, either. I am so sorry, I never expected you to kill yourself in that manner. I suppose I'm grieving now, damn sentiment. I never expected you to be the one that would help me feel. Just promise me one thing. Please, don't be dead.**

**Sherzy**

* * *

Sherly

Did you miss me?

Jim xx

* * *

** Jim**

**You absolute bastard**

**Sherlock x**


End file.
